


Not what I expected

by TamaChi_Neko



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dipper's last name isn't gleeful, Fluff, M/M, Office, not yet relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaChi_Neko/pseuds/TamaChi_Neko
Summary: Dipper was not living the life he expected. He's an overworked average salaryman. But one day, he manage to save someone who got stuck in one of the cubical in the washroom. Who ends up being the boy who he used to bully as a kid. What happens when said boy (now man) falls for him?
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Not what I expected

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year Everyone! 
> 
> I've been procrastinating on this fic far too long. Finally finished it! It is based on a manga I've read before. I like the idea and change a bit to fit the characters. I do hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Please excuse my grammar and spelling am I am only human.

It was mid Monday afternoon when Dipper was called to his manager’s office to be questioned about his recent client and proposal. The brunet grumbles as he dragged his feet out of his manager’s room after a good scold. 

Said manager is a short, plump man in his midst forty, making a living hell out of Dipper. He questioned every detail that was in his proposal and making negative remarks on the suggestions that were provided by Dipper. Dipper was struggling to contain his anger as his stomach grumbles from hunger due to his break been used by his manager.

Dipper made his way towards the men’s bathroom to hide away from his constrict office. He sighs as he washed his face to cool down.

“Why is this happening to me” he said out loud as he looked into the mirror.

He wasn’t like this before. He used to be adored by the people around him for his looks and talent. As a child, he was adorable and always being praised by the adults surrounding him for his maturity and intellect. He had followers and admirers who're willing to do anything for him.

They used to live in a small town call Reverse Fall, where he and his twin sister will always have a small performance for the townsfolk. Not only that, his Great-Uncles are literally own the town with their richness. This made him more arrogant and stuck-up, believe that he is way better than those around him.

But all things come to an end, once he starts middle school his parents had a huge fight with his Great-Uncles which ended up with them moving from one state to another. He hardly have anyone to call his friend once he enters high school, most of the students have their own peers and crowd while he struggles to cope with studies and appearance. This caused him to be seen as a loner and outsider. 

His looks are no longer to be bragged about as he stopped growing once he reached the age of fifteen, no taller than 5’8 with his baby face. Not only that, his stuck-up attitude made it hard for him to interact with anyone.

He was having a hard time once his sister grows distance from him as she is the more sociable twin. Once graduated from his degree, his career had a rocky start as he was unemployed for almost a year due to the recession. 

He was considered lucky to get a job as an accountant in his current company. He sighs again as he tries to wash away his regrets.

“Anyone out there! Can someone please help me?” suddenly there was a bang at one of the cubicles and someone shouting.

“Ye-yeah” Dipper turned and walk towards the cubicle.

“Oh thank god! I was stuck in here for ten minutes. Can you help get someone? I think the door is jammed” the person said with a slight sound of sadness as if he was crying before.

“Sure, stand back” Dipper gives himself a distance before lifting his leg and kick the door down.

“wha-wait!” the person wasn’t given much time before the door was forced back into the cubicle.

Dipper stepped back to make way for the man to come out. The man was dashingly handsome. He is around 6’3 with a lean body, platinum blond hair and heterochromatic eyes. One is blue while another amber. 

“You could have given me some time to distance myself from the door. I think it hit my head” he rubbed his head where the door made an impact.

“Well, at least I got you out, right” Dipper snarl and fold his arm. He was feeling slightly jealous of how the person he saved looked like.

The man looked at Dipper for a while before he bends down to move the bangs covering Dipper’s forehead.

“Hey! What are you doing!” Dipper slapped away the hand and pushed down his bangs. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed or ashamed of his birthmark. More like hiding it from getting more questions and stupid comments that usually made him have blood on his fist. 

“I knew it! You’re Malfoy Pines” the man clapped his hands together and start smiling like a kid who just received a gift.

“How do you know my name?” Dipper gave him a questionable look and take a step away from him.

“It’s me, William Cipher, Will. Don’t you remember? We used to go to the same primary school” he grabbed both of Dipper’s hand and pull him closer.

Dipper looked confused as the William Cipher he used to know was a short chubby transferred student who used to sit all by himself during lunch. He was a quiet boy who keeps to himself. Out of pity, Dipper used to pull him and make him do stuff to him during their primary school days.

“We have so much to catch up! I must go now since I’m late for a meeting. Here, this is my number. Call me.” He passed his card to Dipper before dashing out from the men’s room.

Dipper was left there with more question as he looks at the door. 

______________________________

Dipper never called Will after the incident in the washroom but didn’t mean that he didn’t bump into the man during his lunch break three days after. 

“Hi Malfoy! It’s nice bumping into you here” Will grin when the man turned to see who tapped his shoulder. 

“This is a nice place to have lunch and it’s cheap.” He turned and chooses his menu before taking out his wallet.

“Let me pay, called it… payment for helping me out the other day” Will took out some cash to pay for both of their meals. 

“Thanks..” Dipper walked towards an empty seat away from the upcoming crowd. He just wants some peace before going back to his miserable day

“So Malfoy, which department are you in?” Will sat across him and start eating his meal.

“Accounts. You can call me Dipper you know” Dipper push over the tomatoes from his plate. 

“hehe.. cute. Didn’t know you still use that nickname” Will giggles and took the vegetables from Dipper’s plate.

“Shut up. You know how much I hate my name. What about you? Which department are you in?” Dipper’s face light up as he looked at those red vegetables disappeared into Will’s mouth.

“International department. I just came here from the main branch a few days ago. Still trying to get used to how things are around here.” Will smile at him as he scratches his chin while blushing. 

“If you want, I don’t mind showing you around while you settle in.” Dipper said with the feeling of regret remember how he used to treat Will when they were younger.

“Reallly! That will be fantastic!” Will smile sweetly making Dipper feel more guilt as he remembers how the man in front of him used to give the same smile while following any instruction that he gave. 

______________________________

After that, Wil often comes around Dipper’s department to invite him for coffee or lunch or even drinking on Friday nights. People from the accounting department starts to notice how close both of them are, especially Dipper’s manager who gave him a dirty look. It didn’t help Dipper’s self-confidence as he feels there’s an ever growing gap between them. 

At the same time, he was internally happy as Will shows the same amount of attachment that he used to give Dipper as they were younger. The sense of superiority that he thought he lost years ago. He wonders how Will looked at him now.

His thought was interrupted by one of his co-workers laughing and hitting the table next to him with a glass of beer in hand. He sighs as he sips his glass. Thinking back how he end up in this situation, a party in the bar two blocks away from his office in the middle of the week. Somehow his co-workers manage to drag him to the party with an excuse of celebrating one of the girl’s birthday. 

Dipper was trying his best to keep the charade of enjoying the party while eyeing Will from the other side of the room. Apparently, the reason why the girls even invited him to the party was a muse to get him to bring along his new “friend”, which they are currently wolfing at. Will was surrounded by girls and two of them are giving him bedroom eyes and showing off the curves and chest. 

Dipper had enough and politely (slap a huge hundred dollars on the table) excuse himself from the party. 

As he exited the bar, the cold air gave him a sense of relieve. He wondered why he was seeing red towards the girls surrounding Will. It’s true that he is tall, attractive and successful man, but deep down he will still be the same crybaby that he remembered years ago.

Dipper didn’t realise he had walked near the subway until a hand grab his left arm.

“Pine needle, didn’t you hear me calling you?” a panting Will said while trying to catch his breath. 

A ping strike his hear hearing that old nickname that he almost forgot. The nickname that only Will called him because apparently, he smelled like pines when they were in trouble once and that his last name is Pines. 

“No, I didn’t. Why are you out here? Aren’t they going to wonder why you went out?” Dipper said as he guides them to the side street. Avoiding the crowds that were looking at them. 

“I couldn’t find you, and they told me you left. So I left. It no fun without you there” Will said as he leaned near a wall.

“Fun without me? Come on! Look at me! I’m a pathetic man who barely holding on to his job, who gets scolded by his boss on a daily basis. Stays in a shitty apartment. I’m not handsome or “dashing” in anyone’s standards. No girlfriend, my family hardly even talk to me anymore. A fucking me-“

“Stop! You are not an pathetic man! You are an intelligent, bright, wonderful person who shines by caring for others! That’s why I love you!” Will grabbed both of Dipper’s hands stopping him from ranting.

“Wait… you love me? Wha- How?” Dipper was shell shock, staring at Will with huge round eyes.

“Sigh… I love you since we were kids. Never stopped loving you” Will sigh as he slides down crouching on the street still holding Dipper’s hands.

“No no no. You don’t! Yo-Your drunk! That’s why you are saying these things!” Dipper trying to rationalise. Maybe he is hallucinating or really drunk that he starts hearing things. 

“No I’m not…. Ok maybe a little. But I mean it when I say I love you.” Will said looking up with some tears pooling in his eyes.

“Will, you’re drunk. You won’t even remember what you said tomorrow” Dipper said while bending down and pull Will’s hand to make him stand. He can smell alcohol from his breath proving how drunk the man is. 

“Fiiiiiine, I’m drunk. Doesn’t mean I don’t love you. I-I’ll prove it tomorrow” Will said as he feels the alcohol kicking in and his vision starts to blur. 

Dipper just chuckles as he helped the taller towards the subway. Apparently Will is a crying drunk as he starts crying and hugging Dipper all the way to the subway. 

______________________________

Tomorrow was very much nerve racking for Dipper. He was extremely nervous to a point that he acted out of character and mess up a lot. He pours coffee in a non-heat resistance glass, causing it to break. He missed his train causing a late clock in and an early morning scolding from his manager. He couldn’t focus at work and laughed at his junior’s jokes. 

His co-workers were looking at him weirdly some even have concern showed in their eyes that day. Many assumed that he had yet sober from the party last night. 

As lunchtime approaches, his anxiety increased. His mind keeps playing back the scene from last night. He was hoping that it was a joke, so they can maintain their current situation. At the same time, he was also hoping it was true.

As lunchtime came, Will never showed up at his department. 

‘Maybe he went to washroom?’ Dipper thinks as he looks at his watch. 

But five minutes turned to ten and ten turned to thirties, Will never showed up at his cubical with his usual smile. Dipper’s mood changed from anxious to a fit of total anger as he quickly took out his phone to give the man a call. Once he dials up the number, it went straight to voicemail. Dipper was furious and ended up skipping lunch.

For the next two days, Will never showed up or called him back. Dipper thought he was just avoiding for saying those embarrassing words, only to hear whispers from the girls that Will was down with a fever since the party. 

Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the group, give them the friendliest smile he could muster up and ask about Will.

______________________________

The cold night air never felt colder as Dipper look up at a luxury apartment in front of him. In his hand, he had bought some medicine and food from a nearby shop. It wasn’t easy talking with the girls to get Will’s information. But he had somehow managed to convince them to give every single detail about Will when he explained that he was Will’s childhood friend and was worried about his health as his family is not in the country. 

Truth was, Dipper doesn’t even know if his family was even in the same town or not. He never asked about it. During lunch, all they ever talked about was about the past or about Dipper himself. Thinking about it, he regrets to not even ask where Will is staying.

Going up the towards Will’s feels like it was the longest walk he ever had. His mind keeps debating between Will not wanting to look at him and it was all Will’s fault that he was there. As he stands in front of the white door he took a deep breath and rings the doorbell. He decided it was Will’s fault for saying those words and stressing himself until he is sick.

He was not prepared what was behind the door. As the door opens, facing him is the tall blond with his used hair (that is usually neatly combed) tossed, face red from the fever and eyes watery as if he just cried.

“Pine Nee- I mean Dipper? What are you doing here?” Will asked still holding the door noob. 

“Visiting the sick. And from the look of it, you need a nurse” Dipper reply as he pushes his way into the apartment. 

“wait.. how did you know where I live?” Will ask coughing while closing the door. 

“Ask your co-workers. Heard from them you were sick. Where are the bowls?” Dipper said while walking around the kitchen. He needs to make himself busy. He doesn’t care for Will…. Right? He was using him all this time; buying lunch and letting out his frustration by making him go around with him.

“It’s right here” Will pulled a bowl from a high shelf which trapped Dipper momentarily between Will and the shelves. 

Dipper can feel how warm the man is. He can even smell soap and musk, maybe from the fever heat.

“Alright… now go to bed. I’ll bring you medicine and food” he said while pushing Will to where he assumed the bedroom is. He needs some time to compose himself. Putting the food, medicine and a glass of water he carried them towards the room.

Will was already lying on his bed waiting for Dipper. He can’t hide the excitement from his eyes. Dipper just rolled his eyes as he put the tray on the side table and gave Will the food. It was a simple porridge which will be easy on the stomach. 

“Lie down once you ate your medicine. I’m going to change this towel” Dipper said as he passes the medicine and took the towel. He didn’t make it far before his hand was grabbed.

“wait! I want us to talk… about that night” Will said as he looks at the man with seriousness in his eyes.

Dipper was trying to find excuses to get out of the situation. It didn’t cross his mind that Will wants to talk about that night. But he knows that he can’t run away forever. Reluctantly, he sat down next to Will.

Will never let go of his hand fearing that he will run away again. Once Dipper had sit and give him a nod Will let go of the breath he was holding on.

“I meant it that night when I said I love you. I never stopped loving you since we were kids. I thought it me admiring you or a crush, but the feeling never went away. When I heard that you had to move it shattered me. It wasn’t helping that my family had to move to Hong Kong the week after. I never had the chance to say goodbye to you. When I was in high school I tried looking you up on social media, out of curiosity and maybe to justify my feeling. I found your sister’s and saw a few family photos of yours, I know the feeling never went away. Then, you showed up at the door saving me in the washroom. It was like destiny” Will said smiling with adoration as he said it all. 

“First, I won’t go away. It’s a hassle to move and change job. Second, you can call me Pine Needle. But only when we’re alone! I don’t want other people getting stupid ideas. And finally, are you sure it’s not the fever talking?” Dipper said as he pats Will’s wet forehead to calm him down. It was also to calm himself down as his face going red from all the things Will had said.

“Affirmative. You are the only person I ever felt this way, Pine Needle. I’ll prove it to you that I love you. I’ll say it again once I recover.” Will said as his eyes goes heavy.

“Sigh… I’ll hold on to that promise. Go to sleep.” Dipper said as he continues patting Will’s head as he drifted to sleep. Deep down, he wishes that Will will keep the promised. Maybe it will calm down his racing heart.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are curious; yes, my Reverse Dipper doesn't have Gleeful as his last name. I prefer the reverse Pines still has Pines as their family name. Instead, I changed their First names to fit my version of the reverse Pines.
> 
> I appreciate feedback and comments. 
> 
> If anyone can guess what manga I refer this to fic from, a jar of virtual cookies for you!


End file.
